


Mushroom Stew

by RoseSomething



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSomething/pseuds/RoseSomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian knew Zoeya couldn't live on bread and milk alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushroom Stew

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work but this idea has been plaguing my mind for quite some time.

The first batch reeked of sulfur.

The second batch growled at him.

The third batch was shiftly thrown into the deepest hole Rythian could find least it crawl out of the carved wooden bowl and devour his soul.  
Rythian had spent the whole day mulling over silver fish bitten, mold kissed books he had dug from dank, damp dungeons.(1) He felt blessed by Notch himself when he finally uncovered a chest of discarded recipe books buried deep under the Brightlands. 

 

He had made it his personal and secret mission to surprise Zoeya with a warm meal. During her stay with him she had refused any form of meat, which not only shocked but appalled Rythian, and stuck on a strict diet of bread, milk and the occasional apple when they found them. It was simply blasphemous to Rythian. How could she, no anyone, turn their nose up at a meat stuffed sandwich? There were so many wonderful varieties, chicken and ham, beef and herbs, mutton with a touch of spinach and onion. Although pulled pork sandwiches were without a doubt the best, despite Zoeya’s protests and disgust when he would attempt to stuff a pig up the chimney in order to smoke the meat.

Sandwiches aside, he knew she couldn’t live on bread and milk for long, given the fact she spent every waking moment filling her mind with magic knowledge and tending the farm. 

His quest was simple, make a hearty and delicious mushroom stew and duplicate it, so she would always have a warm meal to look forward too after a cold day out on the farm.

Yet no matter how long Rythian hunched himself over the books on the kitchen counter, he couldn’t seem to put together a stew that wasn’t an affront to Notch himself. He has all the right components, onions, thyme, sage, rosemary, broth, a selection of mushroom ‘volunteers’ , everything! But something just wasn’t right. He was a Master Mage, (2) he could bend dark matter to his will and forge weapons of mass destruction and power. How hard could it be putting together a simple stew? 

He wanted to do something nice for her, to pay her back for the light she lit in his life. She was the reason his mind was clear and set. She was the reason he didn’t feel so alone anymore. She was his reason to smile under his mask. He needed her, she kept him sane, regardless of her seemingly insane antics around Blackrock Stronghold and the Blackrock grounds.

—

(1) Rythian figured he’d bend Zoeya’s weird logic and mental manifests against her in order to play into his favour. His previous attempts were less than successful, she would always one up him. Although usually, he’d let her win.  
(2) Self proclaimed and Patent Pending.

—

Rythian slumped against the counter, glaring down at the contents of the iron pot. He wiped his hands on the ends of his cape as he slowly dropped in a handful of chopped brown mushrooms into the bubbling pot. He glared down at it’s bubbling contents and slowly stirred the thickening liquid with a spoon he hand carved. 

“You know,” he mused to himself, “I’d love some better working conditions. Rather than fight with this thing!” he gestured to the furnace, “The things I’d do for a decent oven set up…”

The stew pot spat a boiling glob of liquid out of the pot and onto Rythian’s face, almost in defiance. He said nothing, yet caused the energies in the room to drop and a dark aura to sweep through the room. (3) The torches flickered out, doors slammed shut and an earthy growl erupted from his throat. 

“Din jävel,” he breathed, in a rasped breath, going to his belt to draw his sword.

“Hey good lookins’!” 

He halted, turning slowing to stare at the kitchen door. The door swept open and in stepped a dirt coated Zoeya, hoe in one hand and buckets of milk in the other and her million dollar smile spread across her face. She inhaled.

“Ohh Ryth, what’s cookin’?” 

“It’s nothing really,” Rythian replied, allowing the room to light up once more and slowly moving the lid back onto the pot. 

“No no let me see!” she bounced over to him, her step absent of grace as she shed grains of dirt across the already filthy kitchen. She bumped her hip against Rythian’s the shunt him out of the way of the stove. He staggered away with a small grunt.

“No no no no, you don’t want to try that it’s horrible, it’s not right…” he blathered.

“Don’t be silly Ryth! I’m sure it’s wonderful!” Zoeya lifted the lid from the pot, bathing her face in the steam and aroma of the stew. She made a small sound of delight that could only be described sounding like the sigh of a sleeping kitten. Rythian squeaked from beside her, covering his face as she helped herself to a spoonful of the stew, slurping it off the spoon itself.

“Oh Rythian its lovely!” 

“It is? I mean, of course yeah, that was what I intended, to make you a lovely mushroom stew.”

She beamed from ear to ear, grabbing a wooden bowl and filling it to the brim with the stew before scurrying off into the living room. She was never one to say thanks, but Rythian knew she was happy and first degree burns on his cheek and a wasted day were worth her happiness.

—  
(3) Some had seen him do this before, when a girl dumped him that is.


End file.
